


Sherlock's Most Dangerous Enemy

by WildRedRose14



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRedRose14/pseuds/WildRedRose14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock never believed Moriarty would be heartless enough to call on THEM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Most Dangerous Enemy

Sherlock was scared.  
More scared than he had been for a long, long, llllllllloooooonnnngggg time. 

His long legs flew like a gazelle down the pavement, a man looked up with a confused expression which quickly changed to shock, and then indignant anger as Sherlock barrelled straight past him, shoving him out of the way.  
"OI!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MATE?!"  
The man turned, confused as an odd, high-pitch whine started down the road where the lanky idiot had been running from. What was that?

Sherlock flung open the door to 221b & slammed it shut, then rammed his key into it, locking it tight.  
He then turned, & leapt up the stairs two-at-a-time.  
Ms. Hudson leaned into the hall, worried by all the banging. "Sherlock?" 

The man on the street, turned, squinting at a large mass on the horizon.  
The whine got louder, and louder, and louder; the mass becoming a seething, moving pack of individuals.  
"What in the name of-?!"  
The poor man. He didn't stand a chance. 

"JOHN?! JOHN?!" Sherlock kicked open the door.  
Watson looked up in shock from his laptop & stood.  
"Good God Sherlock, what?!" He saw Sherlock's face was even paler than usual, almost colourless, and his blue eyes were wide with terror.  
"Sherlock?" Ms. Hudson's voice drifted from downstairs.  
"GET YOUR GUN JOHN!!! THEY'RE HERE!!!.....he.....he finally did it."  
"Sherlock?! What's wrong?" Hudson again.  
"What, Sherlock, whose here?!" John's brain whirring.

Sherlock looked down, taking deep breaths; in the silence a whine John hadn't heard before was rising like the squeal of an electric guitar being mishandled, what was that?  
No...that wasn't whining....was that...screaming?!

Sherlock's head jerked up again; then, suddenly, some-thing rammed the front door.  
John's mouth fell open. 

Sherlock turned, both ran to the top of the stairs, staring down. 

There was hysterical screaming, and the front door was jumping on its hinges.  
"......Morairty....how much of a monster could he be?!" Sherlock's voice was a hoarse whisper, more terrified than John had ever heard; it chilled him to the bone. 

What hadn't they encountered that they couldn't deal with?! 

Ms. Hudson yelped, & looked from the door that was about to be broken down to the boys at the top of the stairs. 

Then the door finally gave way. 

Screaming, roaring, flailing, insane girls, flooded through the doorway, so many they were virtually climbing on top of each other like scrabbling rats to make it to the stairs. 

John immediately lunged to try and save Ms. Hudson as she was surrounded by the tide of madness but Sherlock's iron grip hauled him back, "LEAVE HER!!!!"  
Holmes slammed the door shut with his other arm.  
"We can't bloody leave her Sherlock!!!" John snarled.

They stood with their backs against the door, Sherlock started pushing furniture across the room to block the door.  
"They won't harm her, John! She's the sweet land-lady....if they get in here we'll be ripped apart!!!" Sherlock felt more like a caged animal than ever before.  
"W-w-what are they Holmes?" John's face was draining of colour.  
"They are a very dangerous type of psychopath that lurks in every woman, Watson. They will walk over fire and glass to reach their prey.........that would be us." He said in a grim matter-of-fact way.  
"But why?!" John suddenly became unstuck from that spot on the carpet and dashed to grab his gun.  
"Are they going to kill us?!" He squeaked.  
Sherlock "tch"-ed at his naivety. "No, not intentionally at least; they're one of Nature's most primal & ferocious creatures." 

Sherlock strided across the room & flung open a window, glancing down, planning a daring escape before glancing back at John. 

"They're fangirls." 

The door started to splinter, & that awful mass, crazed scream hadn't stopped, it was drilling into his head. John covered his ears,  
"So...they're just girls?!"  
Sherlock started to tie sheets together & gave him a very serious look.  
"Not just girls Watson, these girls are dangerous......they will do anything, ANYTHING, to...to get to us."  
"W-what would they do?" John's skin started to go all goose-pimply & a bad feeling knotted his gut. 

Sherlock paused in tying another bed-sheet to his escape-rope, he did not meet John's gaze.  
"......you once had the misfortune of seeing some 'fan-art' on that..." His spat the term acidically, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, "Deviantart website?"  
John felt adrenaline pump through him & fear & disgust hit his stomach, he opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out. 

Outside of the rapidly shredding door came adoring shrieks:  
"IIII LLLLOOOOVVEEEE YYOUUUU SSSHHHERRRLLLOOOCCCKKK!!!!" 

"SMART IS THE NEW SEXY!!!" 

"JOHN, GIVE ME YOUR JAM!!!"

"SHOW ME YOUR RIDING CROP!!!" 

Watson propped another chair against the door. 

Sherlock threw the rope to him & John tied it off. 

"Holmes, what do we do?!" John stared at his friend. 

Sherlock always had a brilliant plan, he always knew what to do, how to right the wrong, escape the bad-guys, how to get away with anything. 

Holmes looked from Watson's face to the mutilated door that held hundreds of girls from clawing him to pieces, & back again. 

"We do the only thing we can John." His voice was soft, resigned.

"What?" 

"Run."


End file.
